code_realizefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Showtaro Morikubo
Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎, Morikubo Shōtarō), est un voice acteur japonais affilié à VIMS. Il joue le rôle de Impey Barbicane. Filmographie Anime= 1996 *After War Gundam X - Willis Aramis *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! – Mini Yon Fighter *VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire – Mito Natto 1998 *Blue Submarine No. 6 (OVA) – Verg *Chosoku Spinner – Shunichi Domoto *Lodoss to Senki: Eiyū Kishi Den – Cecil *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Orphen 1999 *Excel Saga – Norikuni Iwata *I'm Gonna Be An Angel – Raphael / Fuyuki Suzuhara *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Revenge – Orphen 2000 *Dotto Koni-Chan – High 2001 *Captain Tsubasa – Shingo Aoi *Cyborg 009 (2001 series) – Cyborg 002 / Jet Link *Rave Master – Hamrio Musica *Kai Doh Maru (OVA) – Raiko Minamoto *Kikaider 01: The Animation (OVA) – 'Kikaider 01 / Ichiro *Prétear – Gō *The Prince of Tennis – Akaya Kirihara 2002 *Cheeky Angel – Gakusan Takao *GetBackers – Ginji Amano *Naruto – Shikamaru Nara *Tokyo Underground – Kashin 2003 *Ikki Tousen – Saji Genpō *The Boy with the Guitar: Kikaider vs Inazuman (OVA) – Kikaider 01 / Ichiro *Zatch Bell! – Haruhiko *Matantei Loki Ragnarok – Thor/Narugami *Papuwa – Sōji Okita / Tezuka / Umigishi 2004 *Major – Honda/Shigeno Goro *Melody of Oblivion – Hol *Samurai Champloo – Hankichi *Samurai Gun – Ichimatsu 2005 *Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru (OVA) – Yori *Fuyu no Semi (OVA) – Seinoshin Aizawa *Ichigo 100% – Sawayaka (OVA personnages episode 3) 2006 *D.Gray-Man – Jasdero *Nerima Daikon Brothers – Ichirō *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge – Kyohei Takano 2007 *Detective Conan – Kanji Kojima (Ep 476-477) *Hayate the Combat Butler – Fighter *Naruto Shippuden – Shikamaru Nara *Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series – Riku Seiga 2008 *Amatsuki – Tsuyukusa 2009 *11 Eyes – Takahisa Tajima *Asura Cryin' – Reishiro Saeki 2010 *Bakuman – Makaino Koji / A.K.A. Koogy *Bleach – Tensa Zangetsu *Hakuōki series – Okita Souji 2011 *Bakuman 2 – Makaino Koji *Cardfight!! Vanguard – Taishi Miwa *Hakuōki Sekkaroku (OVA) – Okita Souji *Nurarihyon no Mago – Akifusa Keikain *Persona 4: The Animation – Yosuke Hanamura 2012 *Area no Kishi – Goto Goro *Daily Lives of High School Boys – Takahiro Matsumoto *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Sharrkan *The New Prince of Tennis – Akaya Kirihara 2013 *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic – Sharrkan *Meganebu! – Shinji Hachimine *Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live – DJ. Coo/Rei Kurokawa *Samurai Flamenco – Souichi Aoshima *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% – Reiji Kotobuki *Yowamushi Pedal – Yūsuke Makishima 2014 *Bakumatsu Rock – Kogorō Katsura *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai – Ikkei Takamine *Jinsei – Asano *Love Stage – Kojirō Ryūzaki *Persona 4: The Golden Animation – Yosuke Hanamura *Momo Kyun Sword – Sarugami *One Piece – Bartolomeo *Yowamushi Pedal: Grande Road – Yūsuke Makishima 2015 *Classroom Crisis – Kaito Sera *Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! – Kou Kinosaki *Kamisama Hajimemashita◎ – Ookuninushi *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolutions – Reiji Kotobuki *Diamond no Ace Second Season – Umemiya Seiichi *Star-Myu – Kyoji Akatsuki *Miss Monochrome The Animation – DJ Colourful *Diabolik Lovers More Blood - Shin Tsukinami 2016 *B-Project: Kodou*Ambitious — Hikaru Osari *First Love Monster — Tomu Kaneko *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable — Akira Otoishi / Red Hot Chili Pepper *Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE Legend Star — Reiji Kotobuki *Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan — Uryoku "Kouta Nakanishi" Chouno 2017 *Hand Shakers — Makihara *Star-Myu: High School Star Musical 2 — Kyoji Akatsuki *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ — Impey Barbicane *Yowamushi Pedal: New Generation - Yūsuke Makishima *Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden: Omocha Wars — MC (Ep.9) 2018 *Hakyuu Houshin Engi - Seikyo Doutoku Shinkun *Yowamushi Pedal: Glory Line - Yūsuke Makishima *Mahou Shoujo Ore - Konami Yamo *Isekai Izakaya "Nobu" - Nikolaus |-| Jeux vidéos= 1998 *Super Adventure Rockman – Heatman / Quickman 1999 *Spriggan: Lunar Verse – Yu Ominae 2000 *Grandia II – Ryudo *Rockman X5 – X / Dynamo *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Orphen 2001 *Apocripha/0 – Seles *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (Japanese dubbed version) – Jak Rockman X6 – X / Dynamo 2002 *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side – Chiharu Aoki 2003 *Rockman X7 – X''' 2004 *Jak II (Japanese dubbed version) – '''Jak 2005 *Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film – Haruto Kawai *Shining Force Neo – Max 2007 *Odin Sphere – Ingway 2008 *11 Eyes – Takahisa Tajima *Hakuōki series – Okita Souji *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 series – Yosuke Hanamura *White Knight Chronicles – Osmund 2009 *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier – Jak 2010 *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black and Red – Kai Setsuna 2011 *Final Fantasy Type-0 – Naghi Minatsuchi *Tales of Xillia – Ivar 2012 *Tales of Xillia 2 – Ivar *Uta no Prince-sama Debut – Reiji Kotobuki 2013 *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai – Ikkei Takamine *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - Akira Otoishi *Uta no Prince-sama All Star – Reiji Kotobuki *Uta no Prince-sama Music 2 – Reiji Kotobuki 2014 *Bakumatsu Rock – Kogorō Katsura *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ – Impey Barbicane *Gakuen Heaven 2: Double Scramble – Eiji Sonoda 2015 *I-Chu - Kururugi Satsuki *Ensemble Stars - Makoto Yuuki *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven - Akira Otoishi *Mighty No. 9 – Aviator *Uta no Prince-sama All Star After Secret – Reiji Kotobuki *Yowamushi Pedal High Cadence To Tomorrow – Yūsuke Makishima *Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE - Shin Tsukinami 2016 *World of Final Fantasy - Cid 2017 *Phantasy Star Online 2 - Elmir 2018 *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle – Yosuke Hanamura *Fire Emblem Heroes - Canas |-| Drama CDs= *... Virgin Love – Kazuki *Ao no Kiseki series 5: Persona Non Grata – Majera *Be My Princess – Prince Keith *Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ - Impey Barbicane *Gaki no Ryoubun series 2–5 - Kaoru Nitta *Hana-Kimi – Shuichi Nakatsu *Junjou Boy series 1–2 - Ritsu Asaka *Kageki series 1–5 - Shikyuriru/Shiki *Mars – Rei Kashino *Sakurazawa vs Hakuhou series 2: Houkengo no Nayameru Kankei – Katsumi Hirose *SEVENTH HEAVEN – Kanade *Superior – Exa *WRITERZ – Hyoma Kiritani |-| Films= *Spriggan (1998) – Yu Ominae *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (2005) – Kadaj *Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess (2012) – Dyst *Hakuōki Dai-isshō Kyoto Ranbu (2013) – Okita Souji *Hakuōki Dai-nishō Shikon Sōkyū (2014) – Okita Souji *The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014) – Shikamaru Nara *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) – Shikamaru Nara *Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) – Koji Kabuto |-| TBA= *Ensemble Stars! The Animation — Makoto Yūki |-| Tokasatsu= *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: Hundred Years After (2014) – Remorseful Knight Arslevan Albums zui (髄, lit. "marrow") est le premier album solo de Showtaro Morikubo, sorti en 2001. "The Answer" et "Moon Light" sont des titres promotionnels de l'album, utilisés dans la série de jeux vidéo Rockman X comme thèmes d'ouverture "The Answer" est apparu en tant que seul single de l'album, associé au côté "Happy Monday Man" de B. Le concert pour cet album - sorti sur DVD et incluant la vidéo promotionnelle de "The Answer" - s'intitule "L 'acte G de Coward" (臆病者のG行為 lit. "G Conduct of a Coward"). zui= #Build Up!!! 鍛 #Power #G Kōi (G行為 lit. "G Conduct") #Karada Kensa (身体検査 lit. "Physical Examination") #Rainy Day #The Answer #Hedgehog Peter #Okubyō Mono (臆病者 lit. "Coward") #Moon Light #End of the Sky |-| kyo (叫〜kyo〜 lit. "exclaim")= #叫〜kyo〜 #Key #dizzy candy #DoPaMiNe #My Destination #Crazy night #Never surrender #Home sweet home #Parallel World #Catharsis-Dinner #Whenever I go #UNDER CONSTRUCTION #Ride Free #never ends... |-| rin (凛〜rin〜 lit. "frigid)= #Introduction Rin #Let's get started #Cloudy sky #D.I.G. #MIRROR #〜interlude〜 「Detox」 #Fatboy #nothing to lose #gravIty #Stand down #Water in the tub #Mr.CLOWN |-| Solo singles= #The Answer #being the TRY #Lazy Mind #Ride Free #Parallel World #Stand down #Mr.CLOWN #CHAIN REACTION #TRIBALISM ～sunrise side～ #TRIBALISM ～sunset side～ #Focus #PHANTOM PAIN #TRUTH Autres Disques Albums= Cet album est sorti de l'une des plus populaires unités de voix de Morikubo, Heart-beat, dans lequel il a fait équipe avec l'acteur vocal Hiroki Takahashi, qui a créé deux singles, "Shootin 'Stars" et "Continued". a également été présenté dans une série en trois parties, "Cross Chord", une comédie dramatique mettant en vedette les deux acteurs de la voix en tant que personnages principaux, et Morikubo et Takahashi ont sorti des albums séparés (intitulés Show and Hero pour chaque artiste, Morikubo chante seul dans "Hurry Up Drive" et "Change or Never change", Morikubo chante seul dans "Deux ou plusieurs pistes exclusivement solo, dont chacune est incluse dans" Hard Spirit " et les solos de Takahashi sont "Merci pour ..." et "Croyez-moi". #Cross Chord #Shootin' Stars (Movie Version) #Continued (Movie Version) #Hurry Up Drive #Change or Never Change #Thanks for... #Believe Me #Shootin' Stars (Single Version) #Continued (Single Version) |-| Singles= *CONTINUED *Shootin' stars |-| Chansons notables= *"Moon Light", utilisé dans Rockman X6 comme le thème d'ouverture principal. *"The Answer", utilisé comme un deuxième thème d'ouverture pour le jeu susmentionné. *"Lazy Mind", utilisé comme le thème de fin pour Rockman X7. Il est encore entendu dans la version anglaise du jeu, mais est seulement instrumental. *"Begin the Try" (begin the TRY), utilisé comme le deuxième thème de fin à l'anime Rockman.EXE. Vidéos (à venir...) Galerie Showtaro_Morikubo.jpg Références #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Showtaro_Morikubo Catégorie:Seiyûs